


Meeting Cloud

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Experiment L0-435 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Actually follows orders, Aerith's church, Blood and Injury, Cloud fights Reno, Fighting, First Meetings, Gen, Injury, Lucas gets told to stand back, Lucas has a bad headache seeing Cloud, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Lucas heads out with Reno down to the slums to meet a certain flower girl. This is one of the few and only times he really does listen to Reno's orders not to get involved in a fight. But that doesn't mean he has to like it at all. Or that he has to like the blonde that leaves his mentor struggling to stand on his own two feet.But he's mostly annoyed as to why he can't look at the man without a headache- why can't he do it?
Series: Experiment L0-435 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920907





	Meeting Cloud

It was for once not a busy day. There was no extra work to be finished, nothing that was missing from any reports. Even Tseng was able to sit back at his desk and relax for once- something that Lucas hadn’t seen since he joined. When he offered to go get everyone a coffee, the small murmurs of agreement from Tseng and Rude and the thumbs up from Reno were expected. After making sure he remembered what they would want, he quickly headed out the door with a small wave over his shoulder.

The cafeteria was terrible for coffee, and usually full of employees, so Lucas took his chance to slip outside the office and have a smoke. It had been warm today, and that just continued into the night he noted, glancing at the destroyed reactor before turning his gaze to the 24 hour coffee shop down the road. It was the best place to grab coffee, and usually breakfast in the morning if he was running late.

Lucas shut the door behind him with his foot when he came back, barely registering the conversation that the others were having. He did note it was something about the slums, though, as he set down everyone’s drink in front of them. Rude’s latte, Tseng’s tea, and then Reno’s coffee before he set down his own and took his seat again. Finally he seemed to be able to focus on what was being said as Tseng murmured a small thanks.

“So who’s gonna go?” Reno asked, glancing at Lucas and raising his cup in thanks before taking a sip. “I mean, honestly Tseng I think it’s quiet enough even you could go and talk to her this time.” He commented, and Lucas looked curiously over at Rude, who didn’t offer him any answers on the conversation. “I mean, even with the reactors blown to shit, we’re all caught up on everything that Heidegger’s thrown at us.” He added.

“That may be true, but I still can’t just leave the office for field work just because there’s a small moment of peace in the office paperwork, Reno… Why don’t you go down this time? Take Lucas with you.” Tseng said, frowning a little.

“Take me? Wait where?” Lucas asked, sitting up a bit more and Reno grinned as he looked over at Tseng. He gave away no indication of his thoughts on the matter, although he did frown at little and Lucas shifted in his seat. Perhaps he should have been paying attention, he thought before focusing on Reno.

“Yeah. Lucas’ never met her right?” Reno said, his tone thoughtful as he got up. “Well. I mean after helping with all that paperwork and shit for the reactors, this is gonna be a nice break.” He stretched, flopping back down and relaxing into his seat as Lucas looked between the three there, a little bewildered on why he was going with Reno and not Rude. Tseng spoke before he could ask, however.

“Good. Lucas, you’re going down to the slums with Reno. I’m sure you’ve broken into quite a few files and know about the Ancients?” Tseng asked and barely waited for Lucas to nod before he continued to speak. “There is one last Cetra remaining, and she lives in the slums. One of the tasks we have is watching over her to make sure that she stays safe, as well as trying to convince her to return to Shinra.” He explained, taking a sip of his coffee and allowing Lucas to finally ask some of the questions that had bubbled up.

“So… Why don’t you guys just make her come back then? Doesn’t the President want her here? I mean, you guys acting like bodyguards for her means he at least kinda cares?” Lucas asked, tilting his head as Reno scoffed. “What?” He demanded, reed eyes looking over to focus on blue but Tseng spoke again and he reluctantly broke eye contact with Reno to focus on him.

“The President only cares that she can bring Shinra to the Promise Land, nothing more.” Tseng shook his head. “But we cannot bring her in forcefully. Which is why we go down, watch her, and speak with her if we can.”

“Which is what we’re going to do.” Reno added, downing the rest of his drink. “Just let me handle all the talking though, Lucas. Not to say you aren’t charming in your own way but… I have a bit more experience in this. And I know her way better anyways.”

“Just don’t start anything, Reno.” Tseng added sternly. “Just head right the helicopter, get down there, make sure she’s doing alright, and come back. No extra time around the office today. Alright?”

“Jeez you gonna let me take a break to piss at least?” Reno said teasingly as he stood up and yawned. “Yeah, this coffee isn’t keeping me awake. If that’s all the work we have today I’m gonna need a second one... Since now I got check on the princess.”

“I’ll walk back with you Reno.” Lucas offered as he stood up and grabbed his things. He looked up as Tseng cleared his throat, but the Director was more focused on Reno, than he was on Lucas. He turned back to his things, pulling his coat on and fixing his ponytail.

“I’ll see you two when you come back. Be careful. I’m not sure what that Avalanche group is doing down there, and I don’t want to receive a phone call that either of you got hurt for starting a fight with them.” He added sternly. Reno rolled his eyes a little bit nodded.

“Yes sir. C’mon. I’ll explain about Aerith on the way back there for more coffee.” Reno’s offer was more of a demand, the red head wrapping an arm around Lucas’ shoulder as they headed for the door. Lucas glanced back, waving slightly to the two still in the office before Reno dragged him out and down the hall.

The walk there was nice, and Lucas listened as carefully as he could to Reno’s words. He knew a little bit already of what the man was saying- Aerith was an ancient, and the last one they knew about. Her mother had been at a Shinra labs with her, and they had escaped years ago after they had failed to get Ifalna to do what they wanted. So that was why Shinra wanted her, so she could lead them to the promised land. But she wasn’t supposed to be brought in unless she agreed to go with them.

“… And she hasn’t agreed yet. So we’re tasked with making sure Avalanche doesn’t do anything to her and try to talk her into coming with us.” Reno explained as they got their drinks, and Lucas slowly nodded. “It’s really just an excuse to get out of the office at this point, honestly. Tseng is really close to her, they’re kinda friends in a weird way. Every time Rude or I visit we usually chat for a bit and then head out again. But after everything that just happened we gotta make sure she’s outta harms way.”

“So… Why did Tseng want me to go with you?” Lucas asked as they made their way back and headed for the helicopter. Reno simply shrugged a little, taking a large drink of his coffee and Lucas hummed a little, sipping his own. “… Is Aerith a nice person?”

“She’s sweet. A bit of a brat. I call her princess a lot.” He commented, motioning to a few Soldiers to follow him as they made their way to the helicopter. Reno’s steps didn’t slow as he made his way up and Lucas downed the rest of his coffee quickly, tossing it into a nearby trash and Reno barely looked over as they tossed his.

“You’re a damn show off.” Lucas grumbled playfully as they made their way into their seats, and Reno gently nudged him with a chuckle. It was a pretty quiet ride- Lucas wasn’t very knowledgeable with driving a helicopter yet, so it left him to lean back in his seat and let Reno walk him through a few basics as he flew.

“You’ll get the hang of that eventually. But don’t worry about it too much right now. I think we’re gonna practice that next week.” Reno said as they made their way through the slums. Lucas sighed a little, but he nodded. He still had a lot to learn as a Turk, and every time he thought he was getting better, Reno would throw a new curveball at him. It wasn’t hard, he mused as they made their way to the church, but it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either.

He stopped at the entrance to the church, looking up at it. In all the young Turks time, he had always had this feeling in the labs, like there was something reaching out for him. A strange sensation that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Even though it was a more muted feeling now, red eyes focused on the door and Reno slowed, raising an eyebrow. “… Something wrong?” The red head asked.

“No, no it’s nothing I just… Kinda feel like I do when I’m in the labs. Like… Like there’s something there.” He explained softly as Reno moved back over to him, making sure the Solider’s couldn’t hear him. Reno studied him for a moment before nodding a little.

“Right. You stay near the door when we go in then., Let me handle this, just stay quiet.” Reno said, patting his shoulder. Lucas went to protest, but Reno had already turned, ponytail swinging a bit as he motioned for a few of the men to follow him before he was heading in the door with his baton out, and Lucas sighed a little, following behind him. “I’ll see myself in, thanks.” He chirped.

Lucas glanced at him briefly as they slowed, his gaze trailing from Reno over to the blonde and the brunette who he assumed was Aerith. But his gaze didn’t focus on her, as he stared at the Mako infused eyes in front of him. A soldier, by the looks of it, but before he could really question it, Reno was leaning forward a little, half blocking his view. “And… who are you?”

He couldn’t seem to focus- that unnerving feeling when the blonde spoke was enough to keep him from really focusing. He heard Reno ask what class he was, but the reply seemed to have his head hurting even more. Only Reno’s words really seemed to get through that feeling when the man started laughing. “If you’re gonna bullshit me, at least try to make it believable.”

That was when the blonde moved. He had a surprising speed to him and Lucas’ eyes widened. “Reno look out!” He tried to warn. The red head had no problems dodging it however, kicking the blonde back and winking at Lucas as he taunted the man. Lucas relaxed a little as Reno grinned, but he only frowned.

“Reno he said not to start anything.” He warned, knowing far too well what the red head looked like when he was ready to start something.

“I am not starting a thing.” Reno snorted as Aerith warned something about the flowers. Lucas didn’t quiet catch it but Reno seemed to as he motioned for the Soldier’s that had come with them to move forward. “You heard the lady.”

“Reno-“ Lucas huffed a bit as Reno stepped back with him. “I thought we were just coming down here to talk to her.”

“Yeah well, sometimes plans change.” Reno replied, huffing a little and Lucas squeaked as an arm wrapped around him. He knew Reno had a lot of strength but he hadn’t expected to end up sitting on top of almost the rafters with the man. “Bodyguard… You know I’m hers too right?” He called down, looking every bit at ease as he swung one leg and watched the ex-soldier under them fight.

“Since when? This is the first I’ve ever heard of it.” Aerith called up, and Lucas looked over at her. Now that he was a bit further away from the man, he noted that the headache he was feeling was far less. She was staring up at them, lips turned down in a worried frown as she glanced briefly back at the blonde.

“That’s cause it was a classified op, princess.” Reno shot back, and Lucas frowned a little, crouching down in his spot on the pillar to get a bit more comfortable. The blonde really was doing a pretty good job, he noted, as Aerith made a snarky remark to Reno’s works that had the red head grumbling about her attitude. “Hey, guys, a little help here?” He shouted towards the door, and Lucas glanced at him. “… If things get worse, I’m gonna step in. I want you to stay outta the way, Lucas. Mr. First Class is outta your league right now. Alright?”

“If you’re gonna fight him why can’t I step in?” He shot back, but the warning look from the red head had him looking away. “… Yes sir.” The younger Turk muttered. It was looking more and more like Reno was going to have to step in and Lucas frowned as he watched Reno jump down. He followed suit, hanging back near the door as Reno neatly backflipped away from Cloud with a sharp glance at him before chuckling.

Lucas had to admit, watching Reno fight was probably the best thing he could witness. The red head moved with a shocking speed that the merc couldn’t quite keep up with at times. Lucas could feel his anxiety growing however- when Reno nearly fell to his knees before using his speed to slide back over towards him at the door.

“If shit goes sour, you get out of here.” He said softly before pulling some EMR Mines and Lucas stared at him in shock as he turned back to the blonde. “Gotta make me work for it, huh? Lucky for you, tough guy… I’m a consummate professional.” Lucas watched carefully as he tossed the mines out, watching them spark to life. He hardly saw Reno really fighting, and it sent his anxiety skyrocketing as he pulled out his phone to send a text to Tseng.

**[Lucas] **We have a problem****

******[Tseng] **What kind of problem? I asked you just to check on her, and if things were bad to bring her here.**** ** **

**********[Lucas] **That’s the problem. There’s a blonde merc here at the church. Reno’s fighting him. Claims he was an ex-Soldier.**** ** ** ** **

**************[Tseng] **I’ve sent some other in the area to you. Keep me updated Lucas.**** ************

****

****

Lucas frowned as he stared at the messages before looking up in time to see Reno come sliding back towards him, quickly pocketing his phone. He hesitated as saw the red head stand, but cursed and moved forward as Reno fell to his knees again. “Reno!” He knelt beside him, not even paying attention to the blonde in front of them now.

“You’ve got it all wrong man. I just wanted to-” Reno looked up and Lucas paused as he heard Aerith shout, looking up to see Cloud raising his sword and he started to move in front of Reno as the red head grabbed his wrist to try and stop him.

“Cloud no!” He moved one hand to his gun, pulling it out as Reno pulled him back. But the blonde, Cloud he noted, was already stepping back before both he and Aerith suddenly went flying backwards. Lucas could only stare after them as the door they flew back through slammed shut, while the door behind them slammed open.

“Sir!” He moved to the side as one of the Soldier’s knelt beside Reno. He knew more than enough to know that Reno wouldn’t accept any medical help yet, but apparently this Solider didn’t. “Are you hurt?” Lucas grimaced a little as Reno tried to shove him back with a huff.

“I’m fine. Go get the girl.” He ordered, and the two took off ahead of them as Lucas moved to Reno’s side with the last of the three men, helping him up. “Damn… I’m gonna knock that damn blonde asshole down a few pegs.” He growled.

“We should head back to HQ, Reno. You’re hurt.” Lucas protested, and Reno shot him a look. “… Please don’t try and fight him again when we get in the room.” He pleaded in a low grumble as they made their way over the door the other two were currently trying to kick down. “Besides, he just beat you up literally in front of me, I think I deserve to get a few damn hits in on him.”

“You won’t be dragging shit. If you start a fight with him, I’ll be dragging your ass back.” Reno scoffed. “Get the damn door open lets go!” He snapped, leaning heavily on the Soldier and Lucas sighed as he let go completely, clearing his throat a little.

“You heard him. Kick it down already. We don’t have time.” His voice was far sharper than the red heads, and Reno nodded a little in thanks. Lucas was worried about him, but he didn’t voice his concerns again. Reno had a one track mind when it came to their job sometimes, and he knew that nothing could change the mans thoughts once he was set on taking a path. Especially with the sharp glare he has just been shot.

Lucas glanced over again as the door opened, slipping in ahead of them and just behind the two men with them, eyes scanning the area around them. He’d never been in the back of a church before, and he hadn’t really expected it to look so… Messy. But the main problem he was having was the headache yet to go down as he looked up at the one Soldier’s shout. “Up there!”

“Hey no shooting!” Lucas elbowed the Solider as Reno slowly made his way in, shooting him a warning look as Aerith fell towards them. “If there’s so much as a scratch on her, you’re done. We bring her in, in one piece.” The red head ordered and Lucas simply nodded a little, moving to help Reno again.

“Move and I’ll shoot!” He looked over his shoulder as Aerith raised her hands in alarm.

“Oh no you won’t.” Reno hissed, leaning a little heavier on the Solider holding him up and Lucas looked between them as the man went to argue.

“You heard him. You’re not firing another shot at her.” Lucas cut in on the protests, and scowled a little as the Solider hesitated before lowering the gun. No matter how close they tried to get to Aerith, it seemed like it wasn’t working. That only caused Lucas’ irritation to grow even more and Lucas shifted a little nervously.

“What’s the holdup?” He snapped as Lucas looked up briefly to where Cloud had been and frowned as he realized he wasn’t there, gaze trailing further up. “Some kind of magic trick?” Reno’s mutter half registered to him as he cleared his throat a little.

“Reno.” He whispered, trying to get his attention. But Reno simply waved him off a little. “Reno! Listen for a sec blondie is-“ He didn’t finish the sentence before one of the chandeliers came crashing down, and nearly fell on one of the men. Lucas cursed softly, jumping a bit and Reno put a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop her!” Reno snapped. “Lucas. You got a good aim.” He muttered, and Lucas stared for a moment before pulling out his gun. But every time he tried to focus on the blonde, that searing headache was back again, and he cursed as he fired twice, both bullets completely missing. “Focus, Lucas, don’t get angry when you shoot.”

“I’m not. That’s… Not what it is.” He muttered, trying to aim again but Reno put a hand over his wrist, pushing it back down.

“Then stop. You’re gonna head back and rest.” Reno stared for a moment, and Lucas found he couldn't meet his gaze fully. He was grateful when Reno only sighed before looking at the others.

“They’re in the attic, sir. Should we pursue?” Lucas glanced at Reno and studied him for a moment as he put his weapon away. The younger Turk could already tell from the way he dropped his head that there was no reason to keep it out.

“Nah… Leave em be.” Lucas moved to help Reno, huffing a little as he was just brushed away. “Partner’s got it. We are out.” Reno added and Lucas shook his head a bit, walking beside him as they made their way out of the church. His frown only deepened as the man limped, pushing the other guard away one they were past the door. “Lucas… When we get back I’m gonna need you to talk to Tseng. Damn beginners luck…”

“Yes sir.” Lucas nodded slightly, glancing back briefly before rubbing the back of his neck. He had a few things he wanted to say, but the lingering question in his head didn’t fade as he looked at the small patch of flowers in the center of the church. Why in the world did he have such a headache, trying to focus on Cloud?

“Lucas! C’mon. We have to head back.” Reno stopped in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder, and Lucas realized he had stopped. He paused for a moment longer, before quickly running around them. “You really spaced out today man… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Really. I think I’ve just been overdoing it lately.” He lied, giving a weak smile. “Let’s get you back huh? The medics are gonna have their work cut out for them.”

“Woulda been more if you’d tried to step in. Would have needed more than just a couple medics.” Reno shot back as they headed out the door.

“Hey I could push you over right now, Teach, don’t tempt me.” Reno couldn’t help it- he was unable to stop himself from laughing weakly as Lucas pouted a bit. But it faded into a grin as he moved to help Reno walk. “C’mon. I’m not leaving you to walk alone. You’re barely standing as it is. Let’s get back.”


End file.
